Rotary or drum-type cutting dies are commonly used for producing a container or carton from a blank of corrugated board sheet material. Such rotary dies typically comprise a pair of cooperating cylinders or drums. One of the cylinders, a cutting cylinder, includes a die board having cutting blades or scoring rules while the other, the anvil cylinder, provides a backing surface against which the corrugated board is cut.
Rotary cutting dies of the type described above are often employed to produce slots or various shaped openings in the sheet of corrugated board material that is being processed. As such, rotary cutting dies often include provisions for removing or stripping severed scrap material from certain cutting blades and the processed sheet of corrugated board. If the severed scrap material is not actively removed from the vicinity of the cutting die, the scrap material tends to collect around the cutting blades, rendering the rotary cutting die inoperable.